Must (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot)
Must is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot. Attributies Must is a very defensive character. She has good reach in a number of her attacks, along with many of them possessing high priority and high knockback. She has a projectile called Flame Wheel which she can use to force her opponents approach. She can use Mystical Fire to completely destroy a oncoming projectile and approach due to its disproportionately large hitboxes that pull opponents in. Psychic is a great recovery move due to its unpredictability and intangibility frames, which make it hard to punish. Future Sight is an controllable projectile that travels through walls and floors towards the opponent. She has arguably one of the best punish games in the game. She is able to make her opponents approach and use one of her many tools to punish them for it. This is due in part to her strong combo game, which allows her to zero-to-death certain characters due to being able to combo into her strong kill moves, most notoriously back air. However, Must is brought down by her poor mobility and slow attacks which allows characters with great mobility to rush her down. Moveset Normal Moves *Neutral Attack: Thrusts a hand in front of her, zapping opponent with magic. 4% *Side Tilt: A forward kick, which can be pressed again for up to three hits total. The second hit is a roundhouse kick. The last hit is an upwards kick that sends the opponent upwards. 3% (hit 1), 3% (hit 2), 8% (hit 3) *Up Tilt: An upward kick. 11% *Down Tilt: A sweeping kick that launches opponents upwards. 7% *Dash Attack: Lunges toward the enemy with an extended leg. 10% Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Step kicks forward into the opponent's chest. 17% *Up Smash: A portal appears beside her and upwards of her as she uppercuts in the portal above her as her hand beside her is gigantic making huge damage. 20% *Down Smash: Must lifts her leg up as a portal in front of her appears and thrusts her leg down as her foot from the portal is gigantic as it stomps the ground. It can also meteor smash. 19% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Rotary spin in mid-air. 8% if all hits connect. *Forward Aerial: Kicks forward with magic. 16% *Back Aerial: Thrusts her butt back out into the opponent. 21% *Up Aerial: Points finger up in air as ball of fire appears above her. 15% *Down Aerial: Kicks downwards. Also meteor smashes. 16% Grab Attacks *Grab: Waves both her arms to grab. *Pummel: Zaps the opponent with magic. 1% *Forward Throw: Twirls the opponent around with telekinesis and tosses them forward. 11% *Backward Throw: Turns herself and opponent 180 degrees around and throws them with magic. 12% *Up Throw: Lifts opponent above her head and throws them upward with magic. 10% *Down Throw: Brings her opponent down and groundpounds the opponent downards. 10% Special Attacks Misc Taunts *Up Taunt: Twirls her wand around saying "One tiny prick is all it takes!" (一つの小さな刺すは、それが取るすべてです！, One of the small pricks is all it takes!) *Side Taunt: Must snaps her finger and a small flame appears in her hands before Must snuffs the flame out. *Down Taunt: Delphox swings its wand around as though it is casting a spell saying "Bow down to your queen!" (あなたの女王におじぎ！, Bow to your queen!) On-screen appearance *Intro: Floats down softly with magic around her body. Idle *Idle 1: Twirls her wand. *Idle 2: Has her hand infront of her blowing flames. Victory Poses *Win Screen 1: Must casts multiple mystic fire blasts around herself before posing. While saying "Wasn't it delightful?" (それが楽しいではありませんでしたか？, If it was fun!) **Alt: If is present, she'll instead say "Nice try you pathetic long haired human!" (ニースは、あなたの哀れな長い髪の人間を試してみてください！, Nice, please try the man of your pathetic long hair!) **Alt: If is present, she'll say "I like you~" *Win Screen 2: Must uses physic to levitate then gives the camera a sly look saying "P-Please stop staring" (見つめて停止してください, Please stop staring) **Alt: If is present, she'll instead say "How good are you even compared to me ewers?" (あなたもエーベルス私にどのように良いを比較していますか？, You couldn't even withstand me ewers!) **Alt: If is present, she'll say "Do I fight too dirty? Vent~?" *Win Screen 3: Must swings her wand around like a baton then smirks at the camera saying "Next time, i'll play rough on you!" (次回は、私はあなたにラフ再生されます！, Next time, I will be your rough play!) **Alt: If is present, she'll instead say "Hehehehe....That satisfies me alot Ewers" (それはエーベルスたくさん私を満たします, It satisfies me a lot Ewers) **Alt: If is present, she'll say "You're so cute~!" Alternate costumes Must.png Trivia